The germ line is the tissue specialized for generation of gametes; it includes oocytes and sperm in addition to immature germ cells such as germ line stem cells. The somatic tissues of the gonad are intimately linked with the correct development and health of the germ line. The germ line tissue is of tremendous practical and scholarly significance. It may well be a source of stem cells for tissue replacement in diseased or injured individuals, and it impacts issues of both contraception and fertility. Therefore, germ line biology is crucial for both medicine and agriculture. Major intellectual and technical advances have spurred new and exciting findings in germ cell research. This impressive progress derives from a range of studies in both vertebrates and invertebrates. It is therefore critical that researchers from diverse technical and academic arenas be brought together to share their insights and discoveries. The Germ Cell meeting will be held October 13-17, 2004, 2006 and 2008 at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. This meeting will provide a public forum for discussion of all aspects of germ cell research, from specification of primordial germ cells in the early embryo to the function of gametes in adults. The meeting will embrace investigations of germ cells in diverse organisms, including model organisms and humans. We expect to attract 250-300 participants from around the world. There are no competing meetings of similar scope in this important research area. Eight broad topics have been chosen for platform presentations: The Early Germ Line, The Germ Line Genome and Its Regulation, Cell Biology of Germ Cells, Cell Signaling and the Germ Line, Early Gonadogenesis and Sex Determination, RNA and Germ Line Regulation, Mitosis and Meiosis, and Germ Line Stem Cells. Each session will be organized and co-chaired by two experts in the field. Speakers will include the chairs plus one or two additional invited speakers for each session; the remainder will be selected from submitted abstracts. We will encourage platform presentations from young scientists. We will also ensure time for interactions between scientists, particularly during meals and in poster sessions. [unreadable] [unreadable]